a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic watches having a digital display and particularly to such watches with a correction mechanism for correcting small errors.
B. Prior Art
There are currently known electronic watches with digital displays which comprise an oscillator, a frequency divider, a seconds counter, a minutes counter, an hour counter, possibly a day counter and means for displaying the state of the counters, as well as means for resetting the time. These time resetting means are rather complicated and the user cannot easily avoid making errors. Because of this, the tendency is often to leave the watch alone when the error is small. However, a quartz oscillator provides a very great precision for the watch. The errors to be corrected are therefore, in practice, always less than 30 seconds except at the time of change of the battery. It therefore could be welcome if the user could easily correct errors of less than 30 seconds.